<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roupaz short stories by Mayjax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373434">Roupaz short stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayjax/pseuds/Mayjax'>Mayjax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayjax/pseuds/Mayjax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Rouge and Topaz fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rouge the Bat/Topaz (Sonic X)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyy soo I really like Rouge &amp; Topaz stuff so I decided to write some! Rouge is a human hybrid in this btw, like she looks like a human but has bat ears, tail and wings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh Topaz, let's go here next!" Rouge pulled on Topaz's arm which was full of shopping bags. Topaz groaned and rolled her eyes. "You said the store <em>before</em> was the last one Rouge! I don't want to spend my whole day off being dragged around to stores." Though Topaz said this they both knew she didn't really mean it. Topaz loves spending time with the bat no matter what...which means sadly on her day off she was being forced to shop. Rouge simply smiled showing off her fangs. "Calm down sweetheart after this I promise we will go home." Rouge then continued to pull Topaz to the fifth clothing store. </p><p>Topaz and Rouge walked into the store immediately welcomed by a young girl store employee. "Hello and welcome to our store! Are you two looking for anything in particular? " Rouge smiled and shook her head. "No thank you we are just looking for now." The employee smiled and went back to working. Rouge walked over to the shoe section. "Didn't you just get some shoes last week?" Topaz sighed sitting in one of the chairs, finally resting her legs and putting down the bags. Rouge smiled and looked at a pair of red and black heels. "Oh hun that was <em>last </em>week. This is a whole new week and I would like whole new clothes. Topaz mumbled "Whatever." and began to play on her phone. After about 30 mins Rouge took her handful of clothes and ran into the fitting room. "Let me try these on and then we'll leave okay sweetheart?" Topaz nodded not looking up from her phone.</p><p>"Um excuse me." Topaz looked up and saw the young girl employee looking very nervous. :Oh uh is there something wrong?"  Topaz asked pocketing her phone. "Well I um, just wanted to, wanted to say how cool and brave you two are." She said with a small smile. Topaz cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Brave? I'm sorry but brave for what?" The girl looked even more nervous and looked down at her hands. "W-Well I mean-I could never-ugh-I just think its cool how you both just-ya know-go out and stuff together." Topaz was even more confused. "Whats wrong with going out to shop together? Whats so brave about it?" The girl looked like she was sweating bullets and now was looking very uncomfortable. "Like how you aren't ashamed and still go out. Me and-well me and my-MEANDMYGIRLFRIENDARESTILLTOOSCARED!" The girl rushed her sentence out looking red in the face. A switch went off in Topaz's brain. </p><p>"Wait wait wait no no no um me and Rouge are just-" Before Topaz could finish Rouge walked out and grabbed Topaz's hand. "I'm done now baby. Let's go home and make some dinner kay?" Topaz was just about to ask Rouge what the hell was she doing when Rouge kissed her.</p><p>Well it was just on her cheek but Rouge did kiss her nevertheless. "Thank you hun but I think we are good for now. Maybe we'll come and get something next time. Come on babe." Topaz was as red as a tomato and couldn't make a sentence."Wa-Wait Rou-Rouge I um-She thought." Topaz tried stuttering and looking back at the young girl. The girl smiled and waved bye going back to work. Once they were outside Topaz finally was able to talk. "Wh-why did you do that?" Topaz whispered looking flushed still. Rouge laughed and let go of Topaz as she began walking away. "That poor girl needed encouragement, plus it was fun to see you blush like that. "I did NOT blush." Topaz said angrily though her face still betrayed her. Rouge laughed more and shrugged her shoulders. "Of course hun. Now seriously lets go home and eat, I'm starving." </p><p>Topaz hated that bat </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rouge's ears are....interesting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry I've been gone lol this chapter is rated t for some stuffs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still snowy late at night, almost 4in of snow. Topaz was on the couch watching old Christmas movies with Rouge napping in her lap. Topaz yawned and stretched, trying to get the kinks out her back. When Topaz laid her hand back down she rested it on Rouge's head playing with the fur there. She always liked Rouge's fur, it was soft and pleasant to the touch. Rouge mumbled in her sleep and nuzzled more into Topaz's lap, falling into a deeper sleep. Topaz smiled looking down at Rouge. Even though the bat caused her so much trouble, she cared deeply for Rouge anyway. Maybe it was Rouge's beauty or maybe it was her annoying but sensual personality. Whatever it was Topaz found herself in it for the long haul with Rouge, no matter how much she couldn't stand the kleptomaniac.  </p><p>While Topaz watched Rouge sleep something caught her eye. Did Rouge's ears always twitch like that in her sleep? Topaz never touched Rouge's ears in fear of offending the bat, but they looked very soft and inviting. Rouge is asleep anyway. Maybe she won't care....hopefully.</p><p>Topaz slowly crept her hand up to Rouge's ears. She softly brushed her finger against the edge of the ear and the most beautiful sound happened.</p><p>Rouge moaned....holy crap.</p><p>Topaz's face and neck turned tomato red. She checked if Rouge was still sleeping, not wanting to be caught. Luckily Rouge was still sound asleep. Topaz let out a breath she didnt know she was holding glad not to be caught. It seems like Topaz has learned a new thing today</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry its so short but they are just lil stories i think of</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>